The Moment I Knew
by LOVE.TO.DAY.DREAM.15
Summary: hey people, this is preview to my new story... The Shattered Diamond : The Mistake. its just a preview, to see what you guys think. of course if you review back. Piper and Jason story, with some Annabeth and Percy too. Will have more stuff in the future. and this is one of taylor swift songs- the moment i knew from Red.


**Hey guys, I wanted to do this for so long since the song came out. So here is my preview to my story, I just can't wait for this chapter! Hope you guys like it! This actually happened last night when I was waiting for mum to show up. But of course some difference. this is my first story.**

_And it was like slow motion,_

_Standing there in my party dress,_

_In red lipstick,_

_With no one to impress,_

_And they're all laughing,_

_As I'm looking around the room,_

_But there was one thing missing,_

_And that was the moment I knew._

_Taylor Swift- the moment I knew_

PIPER

I was waiting for him to show up, I was sitting there, in that restaurant. The most expensive restaurant in New Rome. I knew this whole idea is ridiculous, we broke up just a week ago, when he said he will stay in New Rome for the work of being a praetor. I said that I understand, but on the next day, something that I never ever thought that would ever happen, just did…..

_Flashback_

_"Hey Piper." I quickly turned around. And a pair of sky blue eyes greeted me, but all I could see is guilty, sad, sorry in those eyes, he don't even need to tell me to let me guess what is gonna happen, I braced myself for that for a long time, 'I am prepared for this', I told myself. Then why do I feel so scared? " Oh hey Sparky, how's it going?" I tried to swallowed my fear to answer him, but my voice came out as a squeak._

_"Ummmmm… Pipes, I think we should end it today," I finally looked up again to his eyes, to tell him that I'm listening. "I belong to Camp Jupiter, and I still have my praetor duties to work on, and you belong to Camp Half-Blood, your'e a head councilor, we both have our own jobs to do, we both have different camps. And-"_

_"Long Distance never works." I finished for him. My voice became a hoarse sound, and my eyes became watery. But cause I am looking down now, he can't see it._

_" Jason, I understand. Your'e right about that, we were never gonna fit with each other." Though all I was thinking was the promises he made to me, "he lied to you, I warned you before, you never listen." Gaea's voice echoed In my head, and she is right about that, I saw that image in my knife too. And I'm scar-"_

_"Piper? Piper! Are you okay?" Jason placed both of his hands on my shoulders, shaking me real hard. " Uhh…. uh….. Yeah, Yeah! I'm ….. um…fine!" I stuttered._

_"Piper, I'm so so so sorry for whats going to happen. But can we still stay as friends?" my whole body said no, your'e gonna break yourself, its too reckless. But the hopeful gleam in his eyes is unresistable. "Uh…Yeah! Sure... Sure! Jason, no prob." I stuttered again. "and we are still going to celebrate your birthday on Friday night, as friends. I promise you I'll be there. " he said, all I could think was, another promise._

_But before I left, I asked him" Is this because of Reyna?" The guilt in his eyes suddenly looked alarmed, "No, its not." and then I left._

_Next Day…._

_I saw the confession, through Jason to Reyna. He said he loved her all along, since the day he got off the ship. Then… then what about me? Am I'm just a toy to him? I never thought I'll ever feel this kind of pain before, its like… betrayl._

___End of Flashback_  


All I can see now is fuzzy red, and all of his promises keeps coming back into my head, Everything is all a lie...

I wore my Purple Black lace dress to the restaurant. The dress has a v-shaped cut and it reaches just above my knees, and I wore gold high heels for the celebration. I was there at 6:00 and waited for him, and I waited for half an hour, Jason never gets late. Then that song popped up in my head, when I knew it was hopeless.

_You should've been there,_

_Should've burst through the door,_

_With that 'baby I'm right here' smile,_

_And it would've felt like,_

_A million little shining stars had just aligned,_

_And I would've been so happy_.

He did burst through the door, _2 hours_ later, with that smile, but its not directed to me. He had Reyna hooked to his arm, and he saw me, and waved to me. But I didn't wave back. I thought he was coming to me, 'Well at least he remembered. 'I thought.

_And it was like slow motion,_

_Standing there in my party dress,_

_In red lipstick,_

_With no one to impress,_

_And they're all laughing,_

_As I'm looking around the room,_

_But there was one thing missing,_

_And that was the moment I knew._

Worse, he never did, he went to another table, pulled out the chair for her, 'he never did that for me' I thought, He was on a date with her, but I noticed that he keeps waving at me, but I never looked at him, I'm just staring into space. I feel broken, betrayl and that feeling was like nobody cared about you anymore.

_ And the hours pass by,_

_Now I just wanna be alone,_

_But your close friends always seem to know_

_when there's something really wrong,_

_So they follow me down the hall,_

Annabeth and Percy came with wrapped presents, 'How did you two know? I asked them. They said that someone broke my secret, who then? There is no way that that would be Jason. I looked over, I saw that he was looking over here too, now his eyes are fill with guilt. Well, he kinda deserved it.

"He forgot didn't he?" I turned back to look at Annabeth, her eyes told me that she knows what I'm feeling. "Yeah, he did, but its fine, who cares?" "Well, we do, we're still your friends remember?" Percy protest. That brought a smile back to my face, Even he is not brilliant on reading facial expressions, Annabeth always sees through them. They are always like my older brother and sister.

" And were extremely supportive." Percy added. I am particularly laughing hard now, his innocent face made him look like a 5 year old baby. I can't help it, I patted his head and said,"Lets see about that."

"Anyway, thanks guys, but who told you?" All they said was " An old childhood best friend of yours, someone that you used to be very close to." No way, it can't be _him_, its impossible for _him_ to remember.

While I was thinking about that, at the corner of my eye, I saw Reyna lean over to kiss Jason, and it hurts, a lot. Well, looks like my humor is all gone now.

_And there in the bathroom,_

_I try not to fall apart,_

_And the sinking feeling starts,_

_As I say hopelessly,_

_"He said he'd be here."_

"Excuse me guys, I'm going to the washroom. That's was just too much for me, I ran to the bathroom, I really want some time alone. But Annabeth followed me inside, I placed both of my hands on the sink, looking on the mirror, my eyes are getting watery. "He forgot, he promised me….." that's all I muttered. Annabeth said "Its fine, its okay, it happened to me before too, even though its not my birthday."

That got my attention, " Who?" She smiled, " Percy, but he pretended that he remembered, and he gave me a better present than I thought he would. He brought me to Paris, and had a romantic dinner with me.( Remember that?) " your'e so lucky, he's always loyal to everyone, expecially you." Her smile became wider," I know."

_You call me later,_

_And said I'm sorry I didn't make it._

_And I said I'm sorry too,_

_And that was the moment I knew._

When I'm leaving with them, I saw Jason telling Reyna about something. Then he ran to me, " Pipes, please can I talk to you alone for 1 minute?" he was begging, but I'm not gonna give in "How about no?" "We'll leave you two for a while." Percy said, " No!" but they are basically running away now. Huh, extremely supportive.

I turned back to look at him, "What do you want, Jason?" I snapped at him. I can't help it, I'm feeling all the anger at once, like I want to kill him for what he did to me.

" I am so sor-" I cut him off,

"Don't tell me your'e sorry! Do you know how long I waited for you? 2 hours! 2 Freakin hours! And you came in, with her. And I thought, 'Well, at least you remembered.' No! you were on a date with her! Do you know that it was like rubbing salt in a wound?" I stopped and took a breath.

" I never thou-" I should've let him explain, but I'm not finished yet.

" Do you even remember the promises you gave me? How you would never ever leave me? How you said none of the people in the seven would ever die? How you promised you'll remember to celebrate my birthday? Do you still remember? Huh? Do you know how much pain I've been through just by telling you its fine that we break up?" I was yelling now, getting looks from people all around the street. Who wouldn't want to see whats happening with their praetor and his ex- girlfriend?

"You broke all of them, every one of them, except for the dying part, it won't happen now, anyway, not yet. But I'm sure I'll go suicide to make sure it happens." The tears are streaming down my face now, " You broke all your promises, you broke my patience, you broke my anger. You broke me." I whispered out the last part.

I turned away, but in time to hear him say," I so sorry Pipes."

" I'm sorry too, Jason." i whispered.

And I just ran.

_To be continued….._

**I'll give the first chapter soon, but for this chapter, i believe i can do better. thanks for reading! And who is _he_? Oh and umm send a message to me or a review if you want the picture of piper's dress**

** . .15**


End file.
